


If the Choice were Mine

by flashofthefuse



Series: Affairs of the Heart [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/pseuds/flashofthefuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne and Jack try to explain and understand their feelings for each other while navigating a new stage in their relationship. </p><p>Chapter 1 and 2 contain some spoilers for series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan-fiction. It was inspired by the relationship between Phryne Fisher and Jack Robinson and the song "And So It Goes" by Billy Joel:  
> "So I would choose to be with you  
> That's if the choice were mine to make  
> But you can make decisions too  
> And you can have this heart to break"  
> 

“Well Jack, you never cease to surprise me” she exclaimed as they walked from the tennis court where he’d played far better than she had expected.

“Glad to hear it, Miss Fisher, I’d hate you to find me predictable,” he teased.

“Then astonish me once more and stay for a swim.” 

She glanced at him from under hooded, smiling eyes, daring him to agree to her suggestion.

“As delightful as that sounds, I’m afraid I’ve come unprepared, having left my bathing costume at home,” he replied.

“That won’t be a problem. I’m sure there is something of Guy’s here that you can use.”

They’d reached the pool and Phryne walked ahead of him and directly into one of the small cabanas that stood at one end. Knowing that Phryne’s cousin Guy had a propensity for free living and delighted in shocking polite society, Jack could imagine the type of swimwear the man might possess. He was relieved when Phryne emerged with a rather ordinary bathing costume. It was slightly less modest than his own, more like the one he had seen on young constable Collins during their investigation in Queenscliff, but by no means indecent.

“Please Jack?” she said, holding it out to him. “There is no one here but the two of us and it is exceedingly warm today.”

It was warm and the water inviting, the idea of spending more time alone with Miss Fisher, equally, if not more so. What would be the harm, he reasoned. He smiled, and with a tilt of his head, took the proffered garment from her hand. She smiled back in delight and turned to enter one of the changing rooms.

“See you in a moment!” she called over her shoulder.

Cousin Guy was a tall and thin man, thinner than Jack, and he found the bathing costume quite snug. It clung especially across his chest and thighs. Jack tugged at it, feeling self-conscious, wishing he had his own in which he felt much less exposed. Frowning, he sighed. From the patio he heard Phryne calling.

“Jack! are you coming?”

“Patience Miss Fisher,” he said, as he exited the cabana, the words dying on his lips.

While he’d been concerning himself with his own immodesty he’d neglected to think of hers. He’d seen her once before in a bathing costume and had apparently been lulled by the thoroughly proper nature of that earlier suit. Where that one had been a sedate navy blue with a loose fit and a skirt of perfectly appropriate length, this one fit her curves like a glove, leaving just enough to his imagination. In a dusty periwinkle shade that complemented her porcelain skin, it slipped smoothly over her body. A belt accentuated her trim waist, and the tight skirt ended at mid-thigh, leaving the remaining length of her creamy white legs entirely exposed to his gaze.

He dragged his eyes up to her face only to be further disturbed by her visage, clean of any makeup. As irresistible as he found her red painted mouth, the pale, pink shade of her unadorned lips, on the few occasions he’d been privileged to see them, had driven him to distraction. This time proved no different. He swallowed hard, blinked and turned away from her, trying to look casual as he strolled toward the pool and dived in.

Phryne smiled at Jack’s retreating back. His reaction to her new bathing costume had not been lost on her and she was pleased. She was also pleased by the look of him. Jack’s physique was far superior to her cousin Guy’s and the borrowed bathing costume was thrillingly revealing. Much more so than his own, which she’d seen once before. On that occasion they had not been alone and she’d been unable to look him over as thoroughly as she would have liked. Today, she took her time.

The top of the suit, white and slightly transparent, fit tightly across his solid chest. That, coupled with his bare arms, revealed him to be nicely trim and highly muscled. She knew he enjoyed bicycling for recreation and she credited that for his slim hips and deliciously strong, lean legs. She watched as he cut evenly through water. He really was a beautiful example of the male form.

Jack felt the cool water wash over him and willed his mind and body to calm. Staying for a swim had been a bad idea. It would not do to let his reaction to Phryne in that suit affect him further. He wished desperately for his own bathing costume, with it’s generous fit and modesty flap. He swam underwater the length of the pool, breaking the surface at the far end to find her standing before him on the stairs, submerged up to her knees. She walked slowly down until she stood flat on the pool’s bottom and in one fluid motion, dove forward and struck out smoothly across the water’s surface. She looked graceful and powerful as she made her way across the pool, executing a perfect turn to push off against the opposite wall and make her way back to where he stood mesmerized. He smiled and shook the water from his hair, his tousled look causing her breath to catch a little.

“Nice form Miss Fisher,” he said, adding quickly, “Your swimming I mean.”

“Of course,” she replied, a feigned innocence coloring her tone. “Your form is quite exceptional as well, Inspector.”

He raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his lips. She laughed and aimed a splash in his direction.

“Race to the other side!” she cried, taking off before he had a chance to answer.

He let her get a fair distance ahead before setting out after her. He caught up with her and reached the other side a few seconds before her. She didn’t stop, turning instead and heading back across. He dove after her, catching her by the ankle and pulling her back so that he could again pass her in the water and beat her to the opposite side. She came up just behind him, complaining of his unsportsmanlike behavior, but laughing all the same. After the race, they floated in companionable silence or genial conversation and Jack began to relax. As alluring as he found Miss Fisher, he was often amazed at how much he simply enjoyed her company. He was happy to just be with her, talking or laughing, even arguing over some aspect of a case. Being so content made it easier to resist the always present urge to take her in his arms and kiss her wildly.

Although at this moment, as he watched her emerge from the pool, the water skimming her as it dripped off, the desire to touch her was almost unbearable. He turned away and slowly swam another lap, giving her time to dry off. When she left the patio and entered the house, he exited the pool and grabbed for a towel, quickly wrapping it around himself.

Phryne returned shortly with a crystal decanter and two glasses. She’d combed her hair and it was back in it’s familiar shape, the bangs, still damp, hanging slightly lower over her eyes. The daring suit was now covered by a slightly more modest, lounging dress. It was of silk, in a subtle shade of cream, adorned with flowers in the same pale periwinkle as her bathing costume. The straps of the covering lay loosely over her shoulders. She set down her cargo and looked up at him.

“Will you help me do up my dress?” she asked, turning so that her back was to him.

The halter style dress left the white expanse of her back exposed. A tantalizing vista for his eyes. She bent her head and her hair swung forward, revealing more of her neck to him. She could feel his warm breath heavily on her as he wordlessly took the two loose ties, bringing them together and tying them into a neat bow. His hands ghosted over her neck as he tried hard not to touch her. A shiver ran through her and she leaned back, pressing herself against him. He gasped slightly, dropping his hands to his sides and pulled away from her.

“I should change,” he said, his voice low and husky.

“Yes.” 

She turned to him, placing a hand flat on his chest and drawing it down. “We need to get you out of this wet suit.”

He grabbed her wrist, stilling her hand, a look of desperation in his eyes.

“Please, Phryne. Don’t,” he said, his voice strangled with emotion.

Then, turning quickly, he escaped into the cabana, in search of his clothing and some air, suddenly unable to breath properly.

Phryne flopped into a chair, unsettled and a little hurt. She didn’t understand his reluctance. Why wouldn't he so much as kiss her? What more did she need to do to invite him? They’d been so close of late, openly teasing and enjoying one another’s company. She thought they’d come to an understanding, that they were cooperating with each other. And he wanted her. She knew he wanted her.  She could see it, feel it, as clearly as anything she’d ever felt before. And she wanted him. What was holding him back?

A harsh thought crossed her mind. She realized she might know exactly what it was, and she didn’t like it. She pulled herself out of her chair and strode determinedly into the cabana. Jack spun upon hearing her enter. He had just gotten into his trousers, his shirt half done up.

“Phryne! What are you doing? I’m not decent!” He chastised.

“Oh, you’re plenty decent,” she said bitterly, her refined accent slipping a bit in her frustration and anger, the poor, Collingwood girl of her youth emerging. “In fact I think that’s the problem. You’re so very decent. And perhaps I am not decent enough.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Is that it Jack? I’m not good enough for the noble Inspector? What with my ‘constant parade’ of other men? I think I’m beginning to understand.”

Shaking with fury, she turned and strode from the cabana. He followed closely behind her, not bothering with the rest of his clothes.

“No! No, you don’t understand. Not at all!” he said.

He couldn’t believe she’d really think this. Then again, why wouldn’t she after that ridiculous and drunken display of jealousy where he’d thrown her past dalliances in her face. But he didn’t fault her. He truly believed she could live her life as she chose. Any problems were his own, due to his uncertainty and his ridiculous, hopeless desires.

“You keep saying I’m a decent man, but I’m not. Would a decent man make you feel this way? Say those horrible things to you? God Phryne. My words that night! I’m so ashamed. So very sorry. Why did you not tell me how I’d hurt you? ”

“Honestly? I wasn’t sure how much you remembered of that night and perhaps I didn’t realize until now just how your words, your disgust, had weighed on me,” she said, her anger giving way to a deflated sadness.

“Disgust?! No. With myself, yes. Never with you. With my jealousy. My weakness and inability to be what you want me to be. What I wish I could be for you.”

“And what is that Jack? What is it you think I want you to be?”

“Someone more carefree, more light-hearted. Someone that can give you what you need. Someone less... like me,” He finished lamely.

He looked so defeated, standing before her barefoot, his shirt untucked and half-buttoned, his hair disheveled and damp. Could this really be her upright Jack? He was more exposed than she’d ever seen him. She wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him. That feeling conflicted greatly with her hurt and frustration and she had no idea how to proceed. She sat heavily down in a chair and poured a small amount of amber liquid into a tumbler and offered it to him, nodding toward the chair opposite, inviting him to sit. He drew the chair directly across from her and sat facing her, their knees inches apart. She poured a drink for herself before voicing her fears, asking calmly, if a bit coldly;

“So, that’s what you think I want? And you Jack, what do you want? A woman who would belong to you? Be yours and yours alone?”

“Yes,” he admitted, not taking his eyes off hers, ”but not _any_ woman.” The implication sat heavily between them.

“And, if I was this, was yours,” she continued, more calmly than she felt, “then you would come to my bed?”

“Yes,” he said again, his voice low and rich. “If you were mine I would take you to bed. I would make love to you with desperate passion and tender devotion. I would worship your body, kissing and caressing, until I knew every one of your secrets and I would never tire of it. I would delight in falling asleep with you in my arms and waking by your side, always. If you would be mine.”

This was not what she had expected. His words broke over her, heating her and settling deep in her core with a throbbing ache. Yes, she wanted that too. His kiss, his touch. But bubbling up from deep inside, a small voice said; _at what cost?_

He was just like the rest. After a moment she replied, flatly;

“So, before you can love me, you must own me.”

“Dear God No!” he cried. “That is not what I’m saying! I don’t want to own you, I want you to belong to me!”

He rose, aggravated, and turned away, pacing back and forth, his hands pushing through his already untidy hair.

“And what is the difference?” she asked.

“I’m trying to explain,” he said, more to himself than her.

Sitting back in her chair, she folded her arms across her chest. “Try harder,” she implored.

Jack turned back to her, leaning forward, his hands gripping the back of the chair, searching her face. She no longer looked angry or upset, but resigned and calm, waiting patiently for him to speak. He sat across from her again, looking down at his hands as they twisted in his lap.

“I told you once that I would never ask you to change,” he began softly. “I meant it. But I can’t change who I am either.”

“I’ve never asked you to,” she said.

“I know. Nor have you ever asked for my love or for me to be yours.”

“Of course I haven’t,” she replied, indignant. The thought of making such a demand was repugnant.

“And yet,” he smiled ruefully. “And yet I am yours. I belong to you,” he said. “Whether or not you’ve asked or even want me. I am yours entirely and have been for some time. Deep down I knew. But it took hearing it from someone else for me to accept it. Someone told me recently that my heart was taken. She was wrong. You did not take my heart Phryne. I gave it of my own free will. And as with all gifts freely given, it is yours to do with as you wish.”

He paused, looking up at her, meeting her eyes. She could see what this speech had cost him, his jaw clenched and eyes were large. Theirs was not a union that recognized such revelations. There were smiles and glances. Fleeting touch, teasing and innuendo. Not this laying bare of one’s soul.

Phryne tried to speak. He held up a hand, shaking his head to stop her.

“I ask nothing of you, not even a reply to this overwrought confession. But I cannot promise to stop hoping that one day you might return my feelings. I can't stop hoping that you will choose me. Choose to belong to me, and only me, as I do you. I will continue, in my way, to try to draw you to me, Phryne. That I cannot help.”

They sat in silence as his words caromed in her mind. To be his and his alone. Not because he required it of her but because it was what she chose for herself. To give him, of her own free will, her heart. This was what he hoped for, what he desired.

 _He already has my heart_ , she realized. She also realized she resented that, believing him to have crept in quietly and wrested it from it’s iron cage while she’d been distracted. And she’d schemed and plotted, flirted and tempted. Thinking if she could make him play by her rules she could bring her heart back into her control. But he wasn’t playing a game and she was no longer sure she wished to either.

He reached for her, wrapping her hand in his own large, warm one and pulled her to her feet.

“You’re shivering,” he said gently. “I think you’d best put on some proper clothes before you catch your death of chill.”

She looked in his eyes and saw no reproach, no yearning for answer or explanation; only the open expression of affection and esteem she’d come to take for granted. She could do no more than nod as she moved past him. In the doorway of the cabana she stopped, turning to face him.

“Please keep trying to draw me to you Jack. I don’t want you to stop.”

Her words were rewarded with a smile that lit his face, setting his eyes ablaze. Feeling her heart lift, she smiled in return.

“Don’t give up on me yet Inspector”

“Never Miss Fisher” he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack deals with life in Phryne's absence and awaits her return. Spoilers for Season/Series 3. Takes place after episode 8.

In the days that followed Jack made good on his promise to keep trying. He was a little out of practice and insecure, and some of his attempts succeeded better than others. But she was receptive, even, at times, encouraging. He was sure they were on the verge of something big. Then suddenly she was gone.

* * *

Jack found himself in front of the station without any recollection of having driven there. He’d stood in front of his car at the airstrip watching the sky long after her plane had disappeared from view. He wasn’t sure what he’d been planning when he’d rush there that morning. He only knew he couldn’t let her go without saying goodbye. Now all he could think of was that kiss.

‘ _Come after me_ ’ she’d said. He’d hardly believed he’d heard correctly and had made her repeat it, ‘ _Come after me Jack Robinson_.’ That was all he needed and more than he’d dared hope for. Phryne Fisher had told him to pursue her. Not that he wasn't already, but her words confirmed what he’d hoped. She was not only ready for his pursuit but in fact, welcomed it.

Of course it wouldn’t be a conventional courtship. Those were usually conducted with an eye toward marriage. Jack didn’t deceive himself to that extent. But, whatever it would be, she had let him know that she wanted him. That was enough. He pulled her close and kissed her as he’d wanted to for so very long. And she returned the kiss with equal ardor. From somewhere far away he heard her father shouting. It was of no consequence. Phryne Fisher was kissing him. Her hands at his hips, her lips soft and warm and welcoming. He pressed her even closer, deepening the kiss, parting his lips to draw her in. He felt her body melt into his and he lost himself in the feeling. Everything was Phryne, there was nothing else. Too soon their lips parted but he continued to gaze into her lovely, warm eyes as they looked back at him with so much affection and even, he dared dream, love.

As she ran to her plane she turned to look back. And he stayed right there so that he would be the last thing she saw. As she flew off, he saw her wave. He didn’t think she could still see him, but she would know he was there, watching and waiting for her. As he always was and always would be.

He walked into the station and to his office, greeting the young man filling in for Constable Collins. He and Miss Williams had moved their wedding up so suddenly and his Senior Constable’s official vacation would not begin for another week or so. Jack had wanted him to spend the day after his wedding with his new bride, so he'd given him the day off. Hugh would be back on duty tomorrow, but soon enough he’d be off for his honeymoon and Jack would be left to deal with a string of inexperienced young constables in his absence. It wasn’t just that though. He’d miss his friend, and Miss Williams too, or Mrs. Collins as she was now. They’d become something of a team lately, he and Miss Fisher, Hugh and Dot. Without them his work would go back to the dull slog it had often been before.

Jack pulled his atlas from the shelf, sat at his desk and opened it. He wanted to try and trace her path. He could hardly believe she planned to fly all the way to England. Not that he doubted her ability to do so if she set her mind to it, but it wouldn’t be easy. Her plane would frequently need refueling. The trip would be lengthy with many stops along the way. And considering her traveling companion, he figured even her lust for adventure would be sorely taxed. Barring any unforeseen difficulties she could reach England in three weeks time. However, with her father along one could count on difficulty so Jack added another week to the timeline. Once arrived she’d naturally want to rest and spend time with her mother. Another month or so for her return trip and Jack came to the conclusion it would be ten weeks at the very least before he could even hope to see her again.

It seemed an eternity. There was also the possibility that once free of her father Phryne would choose to travel and have a few adventures before returning to Melbourne. He hoped that wouldn’t be the case, that she would miss him a fraction of how much he was going to miss her and hurry home. The worst part was he didn’t know how to reach her, where to send a letter or telegram. ‘Come after me’ she’d said. How he wished be could do just that. If he had the means he’d be on a ship right now, heading for England to be with her. But he didn’t have the means and he knew she hadn’t meant her words literally, they often spoke to one another in shaded terms. She knew he had a position he couldn’t afford to abandoned, nor did he want to. He enjoyed his work, although without her, he wondered if that enjoyment would continue. He would have to find another way to pursue her from a distance. Perhaps Mr. Butler or Mrs. Collins could provide him with the information he needed to correspond with her. He dreaded the long, lonely months ahead, but there was nothing for it. He returned the atlas to the shelf, pulled out his latest case file and got to work.

When Jack arrived at work the next morning he was please to see Hugh behind the counter.

“Good morning Collins. How are you this morning? Married life treating you well?” he teased.

“Good morning sir! Yes sir, quite well.” Hugh fairly beamed with happiness.

“And how is Mrs. Collins taking to it?”

“Happily I think, sir,” Hugh blushed. “We’re staying at Miss Fisher’s until the honeymoon and it’s lovely. Mr. Butler has been so kind. Wouldn’t let Dottie lift a finger yesterday, or this morning. He insisted we behave as guests.”

“Glad to hear it Collins, sounds nice,” Jack said, patting the young man on the back and heading for his office. He really was happy for Hugh.

“Oh, sir?” Collins called. “Dottie would like you come to dinner some night before we go on holiday. I’m to ask if you’re available tomorrow evening.”

The idea of being in Phryne’s house without her there felt wrong to Jack, he worried it would only make him miss her more. But he was very fond of Hugh and Dot and he hated to pass up Mr. Butler’s cooking. Besides, maybe they’d have heard from Miss Fisher and he could get some information.

“I’d be more than happy to come, and tomorrow would be just fine. Please thank Mrs. Collins for me,” he said, smiling.

The next night found Jack at a familiar door and, just as he’d feared, his heart sank a bit knowing she was not on the other side. Mr. Butler opened it, greeted him warmly and took his hat and coat, hanging them on their usual peg on the coat rack. He walked into the parlour and was quickly joined by Mr. and Mrs. Collins. It was so strange seeing them in this setting, acting as host and hostess. The house seemed less lively than usual and he felt her absence like a great, gaping hole. But there was something else too. An odd comfort. As painful as it was to know she wouldn’t be coming around the corner, he could still sense her presence. This was her home and she was reflected in every aspect of it. It was a strange feeling of warring sensations, longing and contentment.

Dinner was lovely. The two newlyweds were so pleased to have him there and so happy with each other. Sometimes Jack would catch Hugh looking at his wife with such love and affection, Dot would notice and blush shyly. Did he look like that when gazing at Phryne? If he did, he knew it would never make Phryne blush. If anything, such a look would earn him a daring challenge in return and he’d be the one to blush.

They retired again to the parlour for a nightcap while Mr. Butler cleared the table. Dot began to help but he sent her away, insisting she “attend to her guest”. Hugh poured drinks, a whiskey for Jack, sherry for Dot and a beer for himself.

“Are you looking forward to your honeymoon?” Jack asked Dot. “I’m sorry you couldn’t leave immediately after your wedding and that I’ve had to keep Hugh from you these several days.”

“It’s not your fault Inspector,” she cried. No matter how many times he told her to call him Jack, he doubted she ever would. “We’ll be on our way soon enough and it’s not so bad here. Mr. Butler is being very kind. It’s just odd without Miss Phryne. Too quiet! I do miss her.” Dot said.

“So do I,” Jack admitted. “Do you hear anything from her?” There. At last he’d been able to ask the question burning on his tongue all night.

“We had a telegram just today. I’ll get it for you.”

Dot left the room, returning a minute later and handing him the telegram. It was brief.

ARRIVED SAFELY. ALL WELL. ONE DAY AT REST THEN OFF. WILL SEND WORD AGAIN SOON. LOVE TO ALL.

Jack stared at the page for a long while. He could almost hear her voice. Sighing he handed it back to Dot. Not much to go on, but at least she’d been safe and whole when she’d sent it.

After one drink Jack said goodnight to the young couple and heading back to his own, too quiet home. Two days later a surprise awaited him at the station. On top of his desk he saw a small, instantly recognizable slip of paper. He shut his door and snatched the telegram up in his hands.

ADVENTURE CONTINUES. DESTINATIONS DELIGHTFUL. COMPANION DECIDEDLY NOT. IF IT WOULD BRING YOU TO ME HE’D BE IN GRAVE DANGER BY MY HAND.

Jack laughed out loud. Had she just threatened to murder her father? After all, crime had so often brought them together before. It was her last words however that affected him most.

DON’T FORGET ME. I HAVEN’T YOU. PHRYNE.

She was thinking of him, missing him even. He lost count of how many times he opened his drawer to re-read her words throughout the day. 

The weeks passed and Jack found himself waking often from dreams of her. In some she was falling from the sky as he ran, desperately to catch her. Others had her reclined upon a bed, like the painted version of her that hung in her bedroom. But the best dreams, or maybe they were the worst, had him lying beside her on the bed, his hands moving over her pearlescent skin.Those mornings he woke in a cold sweat with a frustrated agitation that followed him throughout the day. This was one of those mornings but he hoped it would improve upon arrival at the station. Constable Collins was due to return to duty from his honeymoon and Jack was looking forward to seeing him again.

Over the days that followed Jack was glad to find the young constable settling easily and happily into married life. Dot would sometimes bring a basket to the station so they could spend his lunch break together. She often included something for Jack as well, saying Miss Phryne wouldn’t want him going hungry. One day she brought along something more than food.

“We heard from Miss Fisher again,” Dot said. “This was included in the mailing.”

She handed him a small envelope with his name on the front in a familiar hand.

“Thank you Mrs. Collins,” Jack replied, tucking the small envelope in his pocket and trying not to run into his office to open it. He didn’t wish to appear so obviously impatient in front of present company. Once alone, he tore open the envelope. The note inside didn’t contain much, but made him smile nonetheless. All she’d written was an address in London, but the message was clear. He sat down at his desk and pulled a clean sheet of stationary from the drawer.

_~~Miss Fisher,~~  _

_Phryne,_

_I hope you find this awaiting you upon arrival in London. Would that I myself could be waiting, but as that is not possible I will come after you with my words alone and hope they suffice. I will try not to sound maudlin, but it has been desperately lonely and dull here without you. How was I ever content before knowing you? It seems life has lost all color._

_I wish I had some exciting news to share. That I could recount my resolving of a brilliantly devious murder plot or other mystery, but only ordinary, petty crimes have claimed my attention of late. It seems the more imaginary criminals of Melbourne are awaiting your return. They are fools. It would be better for them to commit their crimes in your absence, as they’d then be much more likely to get away with them._

_I, biggest fool of all, wish for your return more than anyone. I find I vainly await your arrival at a crime scene or envision you perched upon my desk. You are in my mind often. Your words at departure ring in my ears. The memory of your lips against mine a constant source of torment and delight._

_I come after you nightly in my dreams and daily in my thoughts. I yearn to take you in my arms and hold you to me. Rejoicing in the feel of your body against mine, breathing in your scent and whispering of my longing and desire. In more settled moments I imagine sitting at your side, enjoying your conversation and company._

_You see, dearest Phryne, you are with me always._

_But for all my longing, I do not wish to deny you any pleasures of your own. I sincerely hope you are enjoying your adventure and that travel with your father has not proved too great a burden. I wish I could be there to calm you in your dealings with him and reassure you that all will be well. I know, despite some evidence to the contrary, that your father loves and respects you and appreciates what you are doing for him. Try to remember that, my love._

_Take every opportunity to enjoy yourself but, for my sake, be careful in your journeys and return safe and whole._

_Awaiting that day, I remain ever and always yours._

_Jack_

He worried he had said too much and might make Phryne uncomfortable, but quickly folded the pages into an envelope and sealed it. What did it matter now. He loved her and nothing was to be gained by hiding that. If she failed to return his affection, at least he would know he’d been open with her and could have no regrets. He slipped the letter in his pocket and resolved to post it as soon as possible.

The days grew long and sometimes tedious. It was summer in Australia and the hot weather had caused an uptick in petty crimes; fights, disorderly conduct and other nuisances that often accompanied shortened tempers brought on by the heat. Jack returned to his office late one afternoon from yet another scuffle in a downtown bar. As he passed the constable on desk duty, the young man handed him a stack of mail that had arrived while he was out. It was hot, and he was technically off duty, so Jack decided the mail could wait until morning. He took a quick glance through the pile to make sure there was nothing of urgency and was about to toss the stack on his desk when a small, lavender colored envelope caught his eye. It was addressed to Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, care of City South Police.

Dropping the remaining letters on his desk he began tearing the envelope but stopped upon hearing the bustle outside his door. The night shift was arriving and the station was a hive of activity. He wanted privacy, so he quickly locked his office door and headed to his car, driving a bit above the limit toward home with her letter burning a hole in his breast pocket. Once there, with a drink at his side and settled into his favorite chair, he pulled the pages from the envelope. Judging by the date, she’d written somewhere along the journey, before receiving his letter.

_Darling Jack,_

_I hope this finds you well. I am well, though I find myself weary of travel. The best part of my days are spent in the air, soaring among the clouds over green fields and still waters. It is also the only time I’m unable to hear my father’s constant griping, doubling the appeal._

_When lucky enough to find a bed to fall into, always exhausted, I comfort myself with thoughts of home and of you. (The memory of our parting is a particular favorite to revisit. I do hope you will kiss me like that once more when we see each other next. Or, more than once if it pleases.)_

_As indicated previously, traveling with Father is quite challenging. Each time we stop to rest and refuel I fear he will wander off and more than once he has delayed our departure. His ingratitude and constant ill temper have become unbearable and he has taxed my last nerve. To console myself I imagine your voice in my head, urging calm, and find it soothes me. Even at great distance I seem to depend on you, dear Jack._

_In just over one week I hope to arrive in England, staying long enough to see Father and Mother reconciled, and then I will turn my sights toward home and all that I hope awaits me there._

_Please forgive the somewhat overwrought nature of this letter. It is most unlike me! But I find that I miss you terribly. Along with Dot, Mr. Butler and all my friends. My unpredictable path has made receiving word from home difficult and I would so love to hear from each and every one of you!_

_But I will see you all soon enough. I should be able to retrace my steps at a quicker pace without the extra baggage and hope to find myself back in Melbourne before too much more time has passed. I will send word as I draw near._

_Take care Jack. Don’t go chasing into dangerous situations without me. I do not doubt your capabilities, but there will be hell to pay if I find you’ve come to any harm in my absence._

_Keep your eyes skyward, my own are most definitely earthbound._

_Affectionately yours,_

_Phryne_

Jack read the letter three times over in succession trying to wring every last nuance from it. He couldn’t help smiling when she referred to her father as excess baggage. But it was her straight-forward tone that surprised him most and he didn’t know which pleased him more; that she so openly admitted to missing him or the fact that she was determined to return home as soon as possible.

He knew some of what she wrote was meant to reassure him. That she fell into bed exhausted with thoughts of him, he understood to mean that the bed was occupied by her alone, and her last line held particular significance. Echoing words he’d bitterly tossed at her in a fit of jealousy upon finding her in a compromised position with a former lover, she used them now to hearten him. Telling him her eyes now were earthbound, toward home and him.

Jack checked the postmark on the envelope. It had taken nearly two weeks for the letter to reach him. She would very likely have arrived in England and could any day now be preparing to return home.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne returns. Things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total fluff and a bit of smut made up in my mad head.

Inspector Robinson had seemed in unusually high spirits in recent days and this morning Hugh thought he understood why.

They had received word at the house the previous evening, in the form a telegram, that Miss Fisher was returning home and they should expect her soon. When Hugh had shared the good news with Jack, he had the distinct impression the information did not come as a surprise. The only indication of any particular interest came when Jack asked if they knew exactly when she was to arrive. Hugh had replied that they did not know, but that it would be soon and she would be in touch again to let them know the day. Jack had simply nodded and walked off into his office, but Hugh had become a good enough detective in his own right to notice the increased spring in the Inspector’s step.

Hugh was, in fact, correct. Jack had also received word from Miss Fisher in the form of another letter. A reply to the one he’d written that allowed him to hope as he had never before.

_Jack,_

_You can’t imagine my joy upon finding your letter waiting for me when I arrived. I must have read it a dozen times already but have put it aside briefly so that I may reply._

_I’m not sorry your cases have been dull, as I would hate to miss anything truly exciting, but I do regret that you are so bored. If you must find a case to amuse you in my absence, I hope you do, just so long as you don’t also find another partner to assist in that._

_It has been lovely to see my mother again and she and Father have managed to find solid footing, so my work there is accomplished. London, however, does not hold much appeal and I tire of the tediousness of dinners and balls._

_I have managed to see some wonderful theatre, but find the society lacking. While there are plenty who wish to share my company, there is not one with whom to tease and laugh. Or just talk! How I miss our conversations, as no one here seems to demand more from me than smiles and frippery._

_That is another reason your letter thrilled me. To hear that I am missed by you!_

_And, darling Jack, I too long to be in your arms and feel your lips upon my own. I find I am increasingly impatient for that and to find myself by your side, hearing your lovely voice, as we share tales and a drink. Who would have imagined I’d find such great pleasure in such quiet pursuits!_

_To hasten that I have decided to set course for home two days from now. I will cover the distance as quickly, but I promise safely, as possible. Look for a telegram announcing my imminent arrival._

_Impatiently yours,_

_Phryne_

Barely more than a week later, Jack arrived at work to find another telegram waiting for him. It said simply:

ARRIVED DARWIN. EXPECT ME SATURDAY. BEFORE SUNSET.

When Collins arrived, Jack waited to see if he would share the news of Miss Fisher’s expected arrival. When he didn’t, Jack concluded the information had been sent to him alone and that she hoped for him to be there when she landed. He determined not to let her down.

* * *

Jack woke very early Saturday morning and puttered around the house trying to pass the time. He had calculated the distance she would cover and had estimated she could not arrive before three in the afternoon. Possibly much later depending on when she departed. Even so, he didn’t want to risk being late, so shortly after one he filled a thermos with lemonade, packed some biscuits, a blanket and a Zane Grey novel in the car and headed to the airfield. He found a spot in the shade of a tree, it was far too hot to remain in the car, and with his back against the trunk, and book in hand, he settled in to wait.

He must have dozed in the heat because just before five o’clock he was awakened by the drone of a far off engine. He scrambled to his feet, searching the sky.

Jack saw the plane as soon as it came into view and his heart leapt. He gathered up his belongings and stowed them in the trunk of the car. He retrieved his jacket from where it had been left laying on the back seat and pulled it on, straightening his tie and going to stand in front of the vehicle, exactly where he’d stood and watched her go.

Phryne Fisher eyed the familiar landscape below. She scanned the ground for the hangar and airstrip and one other thing. Something, or really someone, she hoped to see waiting. Sure enough as she drew nearer she saw it. The familiar blue car and even more familiar figure standing at it’s front, right where she’d left him, as though he’d been waiting there all this time for her to return. She set the plane down and taxied toward the hangar. Jack was just as she remembered him, apart from the overcoat she associated so strongly with him, but it was far too hot for that today. He looked wonderful and she was so happy to see him standing there, waiting for her.

Even before the plane could come to a complete stop she made to exit. The propeller still turned when she pulled herself from her seat and jumped to the ground. After the long journey her legs were stiff but she ignored their protest as she ran toward her goal. Now Jack ran too, as he had on the day she left. But unlike that day, neither stopped when they reached each other. Instead Jack spread his arms wide to catch Phryne as she flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips fiercely to his. They kissed with the desperation of lovers too long apart. There was no one to witness their reunion, but even if the field had been crowded with onlookers, it would not have stopped them.

When they finally pulled apart she threw back her head and laughed, the sound thrilling Jack to the bone as he lifted her from the ground and spun her around, holding her tight to him. Such a rush of relief and happiness flooded through him. She was safe, back on solid ground and in his arms. He would never let her go again.

Together they pushed the plane into the hangar, stopping then to rest in the cool shade of the large, open structure. Phryne went to retrieve her bag from the boot, Jack stepped in to help.

“I’ll take this to my car,” He said. “You must be anxious to get home and see everyone.”

“Well,” she said, pulling it from his hand and depositing in on the ground. “Seeing as I have the person I most wished to see right here, I’d much rather stay awhile, where I have him all to myself.”

As she spoke she reached up to loosen his tie, then pulled it free from his waistcoat and backing toward the wall, used it to draw him with her. Her face mere inches from his she added “Unless you’re in a hurry to be rid of me?”

“Not likely,” he said smiling as she began pressing light kisses to his neck. Her hands worked to further loosen the knot in his tie and undo the top buttons of his shirt. When she pressed her mouth to the hollow at the base of his throat, flicking her tongue out to tease him, he groaned and pulled her hips toward his. Encouraged she increased the assault on his neck and nipped at his jaw. When he pulled her head up and his lips found hers, it was his turn to employ his tongue, dipping into her mouth and pouring out long months of pent up desire. Her hands found their way under his jacket and she wrapped them around his back pulling him to her, she ground against him, setting his soul and body aflame. He wanted to possess her, to touch every part of her, but he held back, keeping his hands firmly planted on her hips even as hers roamed over every inch of him she could reach. When her hand dipped lower, passing his waistband, he hissed and pulled away.

“Phryne no, please don’t,” he croaked.

“Why not Jack?” she asked. “We’re all alone. Don’t you want me?”

“I think it’s quite clear that I do,” He said.

She smiled wickedly and reached down again to lightly brush the front of his trousers and the very obvious evidence of his desire for her.

“Then what’s the problem? You know I want you and that I have for a very long time,” she said. He stilled her hand.

“It wouldn’t be right,” he said. She shook her head but he sped on, flustered, “I don’t want it to be like this, I don’t think I could control myself, it would be...hurried.”

He blanched at his crude words, horrified by what he’d just said. But Phryne’s smile didn’t falter, if anything, it increased.

“But darling, sometimes that is enough,” she cooed, looking him up and down.

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it gently before releasing it. He smiled down at her and shook his head.

“Not for us,” He said. “Certainly not for you. You deserve so much more.”

He spoke softly, his deep rich voice rumbled in her ear as he leaned in to her and brushed the side of her neck with a soft kiss. As desperate as he was for her, he knew he would resist. This was not how they would begin, pressed up against a wall like a... he wouldn’t even allow himself to make the comparison.

“Then let’s find someplace you prefer and take our time inspector.” 

She pressed her hips to him, rotating in small circles that drove him wild. He thrust against her, pinning her body to the wall, half out of need and half to stop her maddening movements. He stilled, leaning his head against the wall above her shoulder, trying to calm his breathing and his body.

Stepping back from her, he found his voice again, saying,

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Miss Fisher, but I think I will have to take you home now, where I know there are several people beside myself that have been looking forward to seeing you.”

“The thing is,” she said, looking up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. “No one else is actually expecting me until tomorrow evening. I was really counting on your understanding my message and being here to collect me on your own. And, as usual Inspector, you did not disappoint.” 

Jack waited for her to continue, not sure where she was going with this speech.

“So, seeing as the first part of my plan worked so splendidly, I’m hoping the next part will go just as well.”

“And, what is the next part?” he asked, slightly fearful of what she might have in mind.

“I was hoping to persuade you to take me to your home tonight. To give us a chance to get reacquainted. Just the two of us,” she said.

She didn’t touch him as she said this and made no other attempt to draw him near, but simply waited quietly as her words sunk in. Jack was stunned. This was something he could never have seen coming. He thought about it. Phryne in his home, all night long. They could talk and touch and, as she’d said, get reacquainted. Undoubtedly she intended to spend the night. Most likely in his bed. Were they ready for this? Was he ready?

The silence stretched on and Phryne began to despair of his answer.

“What do you think? Is it too much to ask?” she said, feeling suddenly shy.

Jack looked in her eyes and he saw what he’d been waiting for, hoping for all these months. He had missed her so very much and this plan of hers was incredibly appealing. Maybe he thought too much, maybe it was time to act. He made his decision.

“Not at all, Miss Fisher,” he said, his voice rich and deep. “I think it an excellent plan and one we should execute immediately.”

He grabbed her hand and led her outside, pausing only to snatch up her bag.

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson very nearly ran to his car with The Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher tripping along happily by his side.

* * *

They drove in silence for awhile. Jack looked over at Phryne. She had her head back against the seat, eyes closed and a small smile played on her lips. He couldn’t resist touching her and reached over to squeeze the hand that lay on the seat between them. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Sitting up straight, she slid closer to him on the seat, resting her hand lightly on his leg, just above his knee.

“You know Jack. I’ve never seen your home. Why is it that you’ve never invited me there before? she asked.

He continued looking at the road but he pursed his lips and cocked his head to one side. It was such a familiar gesture that her heart flipped in her chest at the sight of it, reminding her once again how much she’d missed him.

“An unmarried man inviting a single woman back to his home, where he lives alone? It wouldn’t be proper Miss Fisher,” he replied.

“And yet we are on our way there now, are we not? A single woman, an unmarried man.”

“We are. It seems I have finally thrown propriety well and truly out the window.”

“Hmm. That must be hard on a man of honor such as yourself,” she said, sliding her hand higher and giving his thigh a little squeeze. “Any second thoughts? Or regrets?”

“Not as of yet,” he said. “But if you continue much longer with your hand on my leg I may crash this car and I think that’s something we would both regret.” He lifted her hand to his lips pressing a small kiss to her palm before returning it to her own lap.

She huffed in mock disappointment, then leaned to rest her head on his shoulder.

“I’ll keep my hands to myself Inspector. For now.”

Before long they pulled up in front of a small, neat bungalow. It was painted white with a forest green front door, the pathway lined with rows of upright, orderly plants and the lawn well kept. It was very much Jack. Quiet, unassuming and quite handsome. Phryne loved it instantly.

Jack felt self-conscious as he led Phryne up the path to his door. He tried to remember the state in which he’d left his home. It would be tidy he thought, since he’d spent much of the morning cleaning in his attempt to pass the time before he had gone to meet her plane. Had that really been just this morning? When he’d last walked out that door his wildest dreams couldn’t have seen him returning with her on his arm.

When she passed over the threshold she found herself in an open, airy room. There was no grand foyer, just a small table by the door for keys and such and a coat rack in the corner. Jack set her bag down by the table and she stepped further into the little house. It was neat and clean and smelled of lemon furniture polish. The late day light streamed through large windows that looked out over the back garden. She saw a small hallway that undoubtedly lead to bedrooms and most likely a bath. The kitchen, she assumed, was through the other doorway she saw at the far end of the room.

The room she stood in was sparsely, but comfortably furnished. There was a sofa on one wall, a small but plush oval rug in front of the hearth and two easy chairs set near the fireplace, facing the windows. A table sat between them topped with a reading lamp. She could instantly tell which chair was his favorite. It was upholstered in a warm, brown leather with well worn, plump cushions and a high back. She ran her hand along the top as she passed and could easily envision him sitting there in the evening, in the warm glow of the lamp, a book in hand, whiskey on the table by his side and a roaring fire in the grate.

Beyond the chairs, along one wall stood a tall bookcase unsurprisingly full of books. She stopped to peruse the titles. There were books on astronomy, chemistry, poetry volumes including John Shaw Neilson and Henry Lawson. As expected she saw The Complete Works of Shakespeare and a few Zane Grey novels sprinkled in. Jack watched silently as Phryne moved about his home. Dressed as she was, for piloting her plane rather than her usually finery, she seemed to fit in with her surroundings. He wondered what she thought.

The house was nowhere near as grand as her own but he wasn’t at all ashamed. He was in fact rather proud of his home. After it had become clear that Rosie would not be returning, he’d sold the home they’d shared, along with all the bad memories of that failed union and most of the furnishings. He’d found himself this place. It was small, but large enough for his needs and he’d pick out most of the decor himself. He had his garden out back to putter in and made a point of keeping the front walk neat and orderly. He was quite comfortable here, but sometimes, he admitted, it was lonely.

As Phryne drew her hand slowly along the back of his chair he couldn’t help imagining that hand drawing slowly over his body in a similar way. A spreading heat coiled low in his belly. This would not do, he thought, stepping forward.

“You must be hungry,” he said. “There’s not much, but I’m sure I could throw together something for us.”

“Thank you,” she said turning to him. “That sounds wonderful. Would you mind terribly if I had a bath before? I feel quite grubby after my flight.”

“Of course I don’t mind. Please make yourself comfortable. The bath is down the hall on the right. Take your time.”

“And, if it’s not too much trouble I may need to borrow something of yours to wear after my bath. I’m afraid all my clothing is rather soiled and in need of a good cleaning.”

“Oh!” he said, a bit taken aback.

He racked his brain for something appropriate to offer her.

“I don’t require much,” she rushed in. “Perhaps you have a pair of pajamas I might use?”

He tried to imagine his pajamas on her small frame. The picture he formed of her swimming in a too large shirt and overly long bottoms was rather cute. But the waistband would be far too large for her. He’d figure something out.

“I’ll set something on the bed for you,” he said smiling. “You’ll find a clean towel in the cabinet outside the bathroom.”

“Thank you Jack, you’re a wonderful host,” she said, casting a grateful look in his direction before heading down the hall.

When he heard her close herself into the bath he went down the hall to his room. It was directly across and he could hear water running into the tub. From a drawer he pulled out a freshly laundered pair of pajamas and placed them on the bed. Then he pulled his bathrobe from the closet and laid it beside the other items. He satisfied himself that it was fairly clean. Since he lived alone he rarely bothered with a bathrobe and generally walked from the bath to his room in just a towel or nothing at all. He thought she could further cover herself with the bathrobe or at the very least use the sash to cinch the pajama bottoms around her waist.

He removed his suit coat and tie hanging them in the closet. He removed his shoes and set them on the floor. Then, rolling up the cuffs on his shirt, he walked to the kitchen to pull together a meal for her. He had chopped some vegetables and whisked up several eggs to make an omelette. He found a small wedge of cheese and sliced the remainder of a loaf of bread he’d purchased the previous day, setting both on the small table in the corner. Before starting the eggs, he went out to his garden and picked a few fresh blooms. Bringing them inside, he lifted a vase from on top of the refrigerator, arranged the flowers in it and placed them in the center of the table.

Phryne emerged from the bath feeling much refreshed. She wrapped the towel around her, running her hands over the plush, thick surface. She knew Jack wasn’t a wealthy man but she was glad to see he indulged himself with the little things, like a fine, soft towel. She crossed into his bedroom, looking around for the first time at the place he slept. It felt thrillingly intimate.

He’d set out a pair of pajamas as promised and a robe as well. She picked up the robe, bringing it to her face and breathing in deeply. She recognized the faint scent as unmistakably Jack. She now knew it came, in part, from the soap in his bathroom. Smiling, she dropped it back on the bed and picked up the pajama top.

He was just finishing the eggs when she entered the kitchen. His back was to her. He had shed his jacket and wore only the waistcoat. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows leaving his forearms uncovered. She leaned in the doorway enjoying the view.

“That smells divine,” she said.

Snapping off the burner, he turned to greet her and froze, spatula wavering in mid-air over the pan. His imagination had been quite far from the mark. She stood there wearing his pajama top, which was indeed too large for her, the sleeves were rolled several times yet still hung at her wrists. The pajama bottoms, however, were nowhere to be seen. The shirttail fell to the middle of her thighs and the rest of her legs were completely exposed. He couldn’t help wondering if she wore anything at all beneath the top. Her hair was damp and her face free of any trace of makeup. He stared at her, unable to look away from where she stood, barefoot and barely dressed. In his kitchen.

He swallowed hard. Setting down the spatula he walked past her saying only, “Stay here,” returning a moment later with the bathrobe. He held it open for her.

“Put this on please.”

“No thank you Jack, I’m perfectly comfortable,” she replied.

“But I am not Miss Fisher. Please,” he implored “there is only so much a man can take.”

“Very well,” she pouted. “If it will make you happy.”

“It will,” he said helping her into the sleeves.

Once she’d fastened the robe around her and was more thoroughly covered, he breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the stove.

“Take a seat,” he said. “I’ll serve dinner. Shall I open a bottle of wine?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

She sat down at the small, well-worn but clean table noticing the vase of flowers for the first time. They looked freshly cut. He really was a very sentimental man, her Jack. She resolved not to tease him any more while they ate.

During dinner he asked about her travels, laughing appropriately as she recounted the horrors of traveling with the Baron of Richmond. Though he drove her crazy and had been terrible, even cruel, during her childhood, Jack knew she still felt a strong affection for her father. He was often in awe of her capacity for love and forgiveness.

He told her about a few of the more interesting cases he’d worked on while she was away. Conceding that any one of them would have been more rapidly concluded with her help. More enjoyable too, he admitted to himself. All in all the dinner passed in a most companionable way. The food long since finished and the wine nearly gone, Phryne leaned back in her chair and looked across the table.

“Thank you Jack. This was just what I needed,” she sighed.

“The dinner?” he asked. “I’m sure it was nothing compared to what Mr. Butler would have prepared for you.”

“Dinner, the bath, being in your home here with you. All of it was just what I needed.”

He stood and leaned over to press a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’m glad,” he said. “Now, why don’t you go into the next room and relax while I clean up. I’m sure you can find a book to amuse you for a few minutes.”

She rose obediently and padded into the sitting room as Jack began to clear the plates. He’d just finished putting away the last of the dishes when he heard her approach from behind. She wrapped her hands around his waist and leaned against his back.

“I got lonely,” she said.

“Did you now?”

He turned slowly and wrapped his arms around her pulling her head into his chest. They stood there for awhile, just holding each other, listening to one another breath. Eventually she leaned back and brought her hand up to cup his cheek, tracing his lower lip with the pad of her thumb.

“Will you join me in the next room?” she asked.

He nodded and lead the way into his small sitting area but she stopped and shook her head.

“Not this room,” she said, and kept walking on, down the hall and into his bedroom.

He noticed her hands were loosening the tie on the bathrobe as she walked. When he got to his room the robe lay in a heap just inside the door and she stood at the end of his bed, dressed only in the pajama top once more. She reached out her hand, he took it and let her draw him toward her.

“I like this less formal, at-home Jack,” she said, running her hands up his bared forearms and on to his shoulders. “But,” she continued. “I’m afraid you’re still a bit too buttoned up for what I have in mind.”

Her hands moved to his waistcoat and she began undoing the buttons. Jack stood still, his hands at his sides, moving only to help her shrug the waistcoat over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She moved on to his shirt, making quick work of the the buttons there and then huffed in frustration when she found yet another layer, in the form of his singlet, underneath.

“Really Jack! It’s blazing hot today! You’d think you could have skipped one layer!”

He laughed, stepping back and reaching behind his head, he grabbed the top of the offending garment and pulled it swiftly up and off letting it join his shirt and waistcoat on the floor.

“Much better,” she cooed, running her hands over his muscled chest and down his stomach. When she reached the button on his trousers, he grabbed her wrists.

“I’ll take it from here,” he said gruffly.

Phryne smiled and plopped down on the bed, scooting herself to the middle and leaning back on her elbows to watch him. When he turned his back on her, she bit down a sarcastic comment about his shyness. He really was being far more cooperative than she could have hoped and she didn’t want to spoil the mood.

Once he’d shed what remained of his clothes he reached to switch off the bedroom light.

“No,” she whispered. “Leave it on. I want to look at you.”

Not one to deny her anything he let his hand fall. He heard her get up off the bed and slowly turned to face her. Yet again he found himself frozen in place. Sometime, while his back was turned, she’d rid herself of the pajama top and now stood before him bare from head to toe. That painting he’d once seen, the one that haunted his dreams, was nothing compared to the living, breathing beauty standing two feet from him. He moved swiftly to take her up in his arms, covering her mouth in a soft, deep kiss. The feel of her skin against his was intoxicating. He let his hands roam freely over her hips, up her back and then around to brush against the side of one small, firm breast. She was taking advantage of his exposed skin as well. Gripping his shoulders to hold him tight to her then sliding her hands down his back coming to rest at the base of his spine.

Their kisses became more passionate and Jack’s heart drummed loudly as the blood rushed through his veins. He reach down, placing one arm behind her knees and lifted her off the floor. She gasped in surprise as he unceremoniously dumped her onto the middle of the bed.

As many times as she’d imagined bedding Jack Robinson, the joy with which they began came as a surprise. The sight of him naked before her and the thrill she felt when he moved to pull her close had her reeling. She let herself dissolve into his kiss, giving over to the pleasant feelings that usually accompanied such sensual encounters, when suddenly the ground fell away. She was shocked to find herself tossed upon the bed like so much baggage and she broke out laughing. She looked up to see him laughing too and it had filled her with a warmth quite apart from the heat his kisses brought. The friendship they’d forged, the true and binding affection, made everything else that much sweeter. But as companionable and comfortable as they were with each other, there was still such fire. Such unending, powerful desire.

He looked into her laughing eyes, cupping her face with his hand then drawing it down, following with his eyes as he caressed one lovely, round breast, teasing the pink nipple until it hardened. He heard her intake of breath and looked up to see her eyes had changed, darkening with desire. He smiled and brought his mouth down over the firm little button, flicking with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. She arched her back, offering more to him and he took greedily. She wound her hands into his hair, pulling his mouth to hers and plundering him with her tongue. He lost himself in her, the smell of her, the taste. His body sang with sensations he hadn’t felt in years.

He slid a hand down her side, wrapping it around her waist to pull her closer. He needed her skin against his. She was warm and soft and utterly alive. He could feel her body hum against him.

Phryne moved to slip under Jack ,wanting his weight on top of her. He was so solid, so real. She’d fallen asleep countless time dreaming of how this would feel and the reality was so much better. And his hands. His hands were driving her mad. He moved them over her with determination and devotion, as though trying to memorize every dip and curve. She opened her legs to bring him between them and shifted slightly to encourage his hands lower. He obliged, sliding one down over her hip and thigh. She moaned and arched up into him.

“Touch me Jack,” she breathed.

Placing her hand on his and moving it between her thighs. She was hot and needy and frantic to feel him there. When Jack moved his hand over her core, sliding a finger over her length, and felt how warm and wet she was, he thought he’d lose all reason. He moved slowly, deliberately watching the excitement build in her eyes, her chest rising and falling faster with each breath. When she threw her head back, drawing in a ragged breath and closing her eyes he knew he’d found the right spot. He kept up his attentions, settling on a rhythm and pressure that seemed to please her most. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, arched before him in the throes of passion. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it. When he felt her reach for him, grasping and stroking, he let out an anguished groan.

“God, Phryne, I can’t...I want-” he stuttered.

“What do you want Jack?” she whispered. “What can I do.”

“Let me inside you,” he growled. She replied by tilting her pelvis and grasping him firmly, guiding him in. He thrust hard into her burying himself deep and then held, not moving, not breathing, to look into her eyes, she met his gaze and slowly he started to move, never taking his eyes from hers. She was so beautiful and he loved her madly.

Phryne looked at Jack as he locked his eyes, dark with need, on hers. He began to move inside her and she watched his eyes flutter shut and his head drop back. His body tensed and he began to move with more urgency. He was somewhere outside of himself and rapidly losing control.

Jack found himself in the grip of something beyond him. He set a frantic pace, but Phryne rode along with him, meeting his every thrust and drawing him deeper. Her hands gripped his back, her nails biting into his skin, the slight pain only served to stoke the fire within him. Phryne pulled at Jack trying to bring him closer, impossibly closer. She wanted more and couldn’t seem get enough.

The walls of the room began to crash down around her as a wave of ecstasy washed over her, her body climbing. She cried out for him. Jack felt her body tense and quiver as she convulsed and clenched around him. It drove him mad. He increased his pace, and she found herself climbing again toward an even higher peak. It hit her like a wave, beginning at her core, and spreading over her entire body drawing a strangled cry from her throat. Jack could hold on no longer and she felt him shudder as, moments later, he came undone inside her.

He fell against her, panting heavily, his head coming to a rest at her shoulder. As he came back into himself he slowly withdrew from her rolled to her side. Her eyes were closed and she let out a small whimper at the loss of him. She turned, letting him fold her into his arms as she stilled, feeling content and happy. Jack sighed, pressing a kiss into her hair and holding her tight

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne's stay at Jack's continues.

The moon had risen high and the cooler night air crept into the room as they lay together on the bed. Phryne sprawled across his chest. Jack had one arm bent behind his head where it rested on the pillow. His other hand was drawing lazy circles up and down her back.

“So, when did you come up with this plan?” he asked. His voice rumbled in his chest, drawing Phryne from her drowsy state.

“Plan?” she asked sleepily. 

“Yes, this plan of yours to sneak into town early.” 

The thought that her desire to see him and be alone with him had caused her to go to such lengths had made him feel no small amount of pride. He selfishly wanted to hear more.

“Oh, that,” she said, more awake now. She turned to look up at him and shifted so she was on her back, her head on his stomach. “Well, as I mentioned, I found myself thinking of you often, looking forward to seeing you again and continuing what we’d begun.”

“Left quite an impression, did I?” he said smugly.

She gave him a smack on the chest with the back of her hand. 

“Anyway,” she continued. “I didn’t really expect you to follow me to England, I’d only hoped to convey what I’d come to feel for you. Even so, in my quiet moments, I would imagine what it would be like if you did come. The places I would show you. How we could spend time together away from our usual world. How I would have you all to myself.”

“Sounds nice,” He said, regretting more than ever that he hadn’t rushed after her.

“Yes,” she sighed. “Then, once I’d decided to return home, I tried to imagine the first time we would meet. Most likely you would come to my home. You’d be polite and formal. _‘Miss Fisher this, Miss Fisher that’_. The conversation would be stiff and the whole time, all I’d really want to do is grab you and kiss you until you forgot your own name,” she said matter of factly, drawing a burst of laughter from him that had her head bouncing on his stomach. She sat up, laughing.

“Can you imagine it! I’m sure I’ve scandalized my staff quite thoroughly already, but that would have been the limit. So, I considered arriving early, getting a room at a hotel and enticing you to visit me there. But that seemed wrong and I couldn’t see you being entirely comfortable with that,” she paused. “And with my house definitely out of the question; too many people, too many interruptions; I thought of here.”

“And if I hadn’t been at the airfield to greet you?”

“If that had happened,” she said “I think I may have just turned up on your doorstep hoping for the best. But that didn’t happen and I didn’t really think it would. I knew you’d be there. I can always rely on you.”

“I’m glad you know that,” he said, reaching to pull her back to him. “And that earlier bit? The part about kissing me senseless? I’d like to see you try.”

She accepted his challenge happily and her attempts took them well into the night and came very close to succeeding.

* * *

 

 

“I must say Jack, waking up with you, even this early, is not unpleasant,” Phryne said. She was curled up against Jack, his arm around her waist, his lips nuzzling the back of her neck.

“Mmmm, I should hope,” he said, spinning her around so that they were facing each other and kissing her full on the lips. “What time are you expected home today?”

“Late afternoon. No specific time, I told them I’d call when I landed.”

“So, what’s the plan then? Am I to return you to the airstrip so your red-raggers can come collect you?”

“No, I’ll call a cab and tell them I wanted to surprise them. Or...” she gave Jack her most sultry smile and trailed a finger over his bare chest. “I could send word that I’ve been delayed another week.”

“A week Miss Fisher?”

“Mmm Hmm,” she said, now kissing along the path her finger had just made, across his chest and down toward his stomach, continuing ever lower.

“And where would you stay?” His voice was soft and low and his breath was becoming uneven. He was slightly alarmed at the path her mouth was taking and took her by the shoulders, gently pulling her back up. She gave him a pout at having been diverted from her path, but then smiled and said:

“Well, I’ve quite enjoyed this establishment Jack. I certainly wouldn’t mind extending my visit.”

“And I’d love to have you. But what would you do while I’m at work? I can’t see you holing up in here alone all day. You could never sit still that long,” he teased.

“You’d just have to take the week off Jack. With you here I’m sure I’d find plenty to occupy my time.”

“Tempting Miss Fisher but I see a flaw in your plan. If we stayed here together all week we may never leave this bed and eventually all they’d find was our poor starved bones,” he said, rolling on top of her and kissing a path along her collarbone and then dipping lower.

“Perhaps, but what a way to go." 

She sighed as her body writhed beneath his.

Jack decided this was a perfect time to continue his efforts to kiss every inch of Phryne Fisher’s delicious, alabaster skin; an enterprise she apparently approved of, if her moans and the way she was fisting her hands in his hair were anything to go by. His pleasant pursuits were rudely interrupted by the ringing of the phone. He groaned, lifting his head.

“Let it ring,” she said, her hands still in his hair.

“I can’t. It’s probably the station.”

“I’m sure they can manage one morning without you.”

“But what if there’s been a murder Miss Fisher?” he asked, knowing her curiosity would get the best of her.

“Oh alright,” she said, releasing him. “Go on then.”

Jack hurried down the hall to the phone, quite unprepared for who has on the other end.

“Mrs. Collins!” he said in surprise. “What can I do for you?”

Jack found himself standing naked in his hallway, talking to his constable’s new bride on the phone, having just risen from ravishing her boss. He thought he couldn’t possibly feel more mortified. He was wrong.

Upon hearing Dot’s name, Phryne emerged from the bedroom, wrapped in his robe, with a puzzled expression. It turned briefly to lust as she raked her eyes over him.

He put the mouthpiece to his chest and hissed, “Bring me my pants!”

She shook her head, smirked and then came over to stand far too close in an attempt to listen in. Now, in addition to his initial discomfort, he was expected to have a rational conversation as Phryne absentmindedly ran her hand along his arm. Dear God how had this happened.

He shifted the ear piece so that she could hear too and made himself concentrate on what Dot was saying. Something about Miss Phryne returning today.

“Yes, Hugh mentioned she would be arriving home soon. That’s very good news,” he responded, his voice far more calm and controlled than he felt. Phryne smiled at him.

“We’re all very excited to have her back,” Dot continued. “and Mr. Butler and I thought it would be nice if some of her friends came round this evening to welcome her home. I know she’s anxious to see everyone. We’re hoping you’ll join us.”

He glanced at Phryne. Her eyes were alight and she was nodding enthusiastically.

“Why, yes Mrs. Collins. I’d be delighted to come. What time would you like me?”

“Well, we’re not exactly sure when Miss Phryne is to arrive but she indicated we should expect her by late afternoon. We’ve planned our gathering for eight o’clock which should give her some time to settle in first.”

“Sounds like a perfect plan. It’s nice of you to include me.”

“Of course Inspector! You’re one of Miss Phryne’s dearest friends!” Dot said.

Jack looked down at Phryne, in a voice barely above a whisper she said, “very dear” and ran her hand over his bare chest. He felt a blush creep over his skin and his voice cracked a bit as he spoke.

“Thank you,” he said, adding “and please, call me Jack.”

“Oh! of course Inspec..er..Jack. And you may call me Dot, um, as well um,” Dot stammered.

“Good day, Dot. I look forward to this evening.”

“Good day, Jack.”

Jack hung up the phone. Phryne jumped up and down, clapping her hands,

“A party for me! How lovely,” she cried.

Jack couldn’t help but smile. She really could be such a child at times.

“Dot really is a treasure, and Mr. Butler too,” she said. She felt a little guilty for having deceived her friends. Reading her mind, Jack asked;

“Do you regret that you didn’t return home yesterday?”

She looked at him in surprise, “Certainly not! How could you even think that? I don’t regret one minute I’ve spent here with you. Although I must admit things did not go exactly as I’d thought they would be.”

“Oh?” He worried he’d been something of a disappointment. “How so?”

“Well, while I had _hoped _for more, I truly expected I’d simply be enjoying a quiet night sharing conversation and enjoying your company.”__

“Not surprising, knowing as you do my careful nature. But you failed to take into account how very much you were missed,” he said.

“I was pleased to discover it. Because, as much as I enjoy our conversations, you don’t know how delighted I am that you’ve exceeded my most hopeful imaginings. You’ve been remarkably accommodating.” She smiled brightly.

Jack’s stared at her, this amazing, beautiful woman that had come along and breathed new life into him, confounding and exhilarating him, always keeping him on his toes. The way she spoke of what had transpired between them, with no embarrassment, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. And, indeed it felt that way. Entirely inevitable and perfectly natural.

After breakfast they found themselves tumbling into bed once more to continue what the phone call had interrupted. Jack wondered if he would ever get his fill of her. He didn’t think so and hoped desperately that her interest in him would not wane.

Where their joinings the night before had been urgent and exhilarating as they both rejoiced in finally being together in this way, this morning’s was tender and deeply intimate. Jack took his time, kissing and caressing, moving over her body slowly, enjoying the tension building in his own. He returned often to kiss her mouth and look into her eyes, pressing his body to hers and feeling his arousal grow. He wanted to remember every moment.

Phryne, for her part, craved a closeness with him that differed from the satisfaction she usually sought in such encounters. She wanted to be able to look at him, hold his gaze and feel utterly connected. She couldn’t ever remember wanting this kind of bond while enjoying such sensual pleasure. And when he moved inside her, _Oh Jack!_ what pleasure! She feared this man would ruin her.

After, Phryne fell asleep. Jack realized she must be exhausted from a long day of travel and so little sleep. He crept out of bed quietly so as not to wake her, and went across the hall to the bath. Draped across the curtain rod and along the side of the tub lay some of Phryne’s things. Intimate items she’d rinsed out the night before and hung to dry.

Of all the things that thrilled him about having her in his home, this small thing elicited a disproportionate amount of happiness. It was so homey and spoke of a comfort and intimacy between them. He would very much miss her presence in his home. It hurt a little to remind himself that things with Phryne would never be exactly as he wished.

She had made it abundantly clear. She was not the marrying kind. Even so, any pain he felt was far outweighed by the joy she brought him and he wouldn’t change her for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how much further I'll go with this, but I have a little more to say.
> 
> NEXT TIME: The party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne's welcome home party commences. All her friends are there. How will she and Jack deal with their new understanding?

Dr. Elizabeth MacMillan entered the parlour and found herself enveloped in a rather feathery embrace accompanied by a cloud of french perfume. Phryne Fisher was back.

Though she’d gone long stretches without seeing her oldest friend before, she’d grown used to Phryne’s consistent presence this past year and had missed her quite a bit. It was good to see her back home among the people that loved her most. One such person, she noticed, did not appear to be present, though she had no doubt he’d show up soon. She was glad to have arrived first as she was very curious to witness the reunion between Phryne Fisher and Jack Robinson.

She’d known for quite some time that the man was hopelessly in love with Phryne. She wasn’t quite as sure where Phryne stood. While she clearly cared for him, the kind of love and commitment a man like Jack Robinson desired did not come easily to Phryne. It was a large sticking point. She’d watched the two of them. Their sharp minds battling back and forth. Drawing near to each other only to pull apart again.

Phryne had surely tested the man’s resolve, never hiding from him the evidence of her frequent dalliances. A lesser man could not have tolerated such torture and at times it seemed even he had reached his limit. But he never stayed away long and to his great credit, his esteem for her had not diminished. He might have been disappointed and even hurt, but he’d never asked for or expected her to change. Shortly before Phryne left, Mac had sensed that something had shifted between her and her Inspector.

The tension had still been there but it was of a less fraught nature. They had been easier together. Jack less off-balance and Phryne even lighter and happier than usual. Jack Robinson had a way of steadying and calming Phryne that Mac had never seen before. Even when her father drove her to a frantic frenzy Jack was able to quickly soothe and reassure. Without him Mac doubted Phryne would have unearthed the reserve of affection for her father she had long buried deep.

Jack was good for Phryne and Mac hoped the time apart had done nothing to extinguish whatever had sparked between them. She didn’t have to wait long to find out. Within ten minutes of her arrival, Jack made his appearance.

As he entered the parlour his eyes immediately sought Phryne. _Just as in love as ever_ , thought Mac. Phryne breezed across the room, greeting him warmly and leaning up to brush a kiss on his cheek. So far all seemed right with the world. Phryne took his arm and led him into the parlour. He smiled down at her and Mac heard his low rumbling voice asking how her travels had been. It was all very ordinary but something about it stuck Mac as slightly false. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Soon enough Phryne was called away when her Aunt Prudence arrived and Jack took up his post by the mantel where he was soon joined by young Hugh Collins.

* * *

 

Jack had been watching Phryne much of the evening. He couldn’t help himself. She looked radiant and he was happy to see her back in this room, among all her friends. He found it hard to believe that not even ten hours earlier she’d been in his bed, warm and compliant beneath him.

 _No, not compliant,_ he thought, that was far too passive a word to describe his Phryne. As though feeling his gaze, she looked across the room and her eyes met his.

Mac was having a good time and hadn’t concerned herself much further with Jack and Phryne until she glanced his way and saw a look on his face that would melt glass. A glimpse at Phryne had Mac heading across the room to her side. She leaned in to whisper in her friend’s ear;

“If you two keep that up, this room is likely to burst into flame.”

Phryne turned to her in surprise and to Mac’s astonishment, blushed. She would never have believed it if she hadn’t seen it herself. Mac looked back at Jack who had suddenly developed an intense interest in the contents of the drink in his hand. She grabbed Phryne’s arm and dragged her further from the crowd.

“Out with it,” she demanded.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Phryne replied. Her usual air of amused indifference returning.

“Remember who you’re talking to,” Mac said. “Jack looked like he wanted to eat you alive, which isn’t all that unusual. It’s your reaction I’m interested in. You blushed.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Phryne, I am your oldest friend. I know you better than anyone.”

She could see that Phryne was bursting to tell her something but her impulse for self control and well cultivated air of detachment held her back. The latter won and Phryne gave Mac an indifferent shrug, a look of pure innocence in her eyes.

“Well, if you can’t be honest with your best friend-” Mac let her statement hang for a moment before turning to walk away.

“Oh, alright,” Phryne hissed. “I really don’t know what to say” she began, looking slightly uncomfortable but not unhappy. Her lips threatened to curve into a giddy grin. “It’s really, well, he’s...Oh, Mac it’s wonderful,” she finally exclaimed.

“And about time,” Mac conceded. “But I don’t understand when this happened, you’ve only just returned. Or has this been going on for awhile?”

“That’s a story for another day,” Phryne said, glancing around at the room full of people. Her eyes found Jack again and she smiled. The kind of big, open smile you’d see on a besotted school girl.

“Oh dear God,” Mac said. “This is worse than I thought. You’d better be careful or soon enough everyone will know.” 

Phryne turned to her, defiant.

“And why should I worry about that? I don’t care a jot who knows,” she said.

“But what of Jack? If it became known that you’d taken him as your latest lover his reputation would be severely damaged.”

Phryne looked at Mac, blinking. Her ‘ _latest lover._ ’ The phrase didn’t sit well with her. She’d had her fair share of dalliances, but those encounters had been mutually understood to be simply in pursuit of sensual pleasures. Nothing more.

Of course, she realized to the outside world she must seem a woman who embarked on a series of affairs. She never cared about other’s opinions, but couldn’t help wonder now if this is what Jack thought they were doing. That she would all too soon throw him over and move on to the next man.

No, surely he knew better. But what exactly were they embarking on? She conceded that she was in uncharted territory.

Well, whatever this was they would figure it out together. And, it was certainly nothing she intended to be ashamed of or to hide. She hoped Jack knew that. If not, she’d make sure he did. As would anyone else who cared pay attention.

She looked at Jack. He was currently corralled by Aunt Prudence. _Perfect_ , she thought. Without another word, she headed in his direction.

Mac had watched the wheels turning in Phryne’s head and saw the moment she had made up her mind. She smiled as Phryne strode across the room.

As Phryne drew nearer she heard her Aunt happily discussing the latest antics of the infant currently residing at her home, the son of her new kitchen maid. Even from behind she could tell Jack was bored, but he listened intently, nodding politely. Phryne came to stand by his side and linked her arm through his, pulling herself close. Jack glanced briefly at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. She stared straight ahead at her Aunt with a pleasant smile and look of determination that left him in no doubt. She was announcing her allegiance. He straightened, standing just a bit taller than before.

From the look that appeared on Prudence Stanley’s face, one that suggested she’d sucked a sour lemon, it was clear she did not approve of this development.

“Aunt Prudence, you seem to have run dry,” Phryne said, looking at her Aunt’s empty glass. “Jack darling, would you mind refilling Aunt P’s glass,” she said brightly.

Jack nearly choked at the public term of endearment, but recovered quickly.

“Of course, let me take care of that for you Mrs. Stanley.”

The older woman stood gaping like a fish. He took the glass from her and went to find the brandy, feeling slightly dazed.

“What are you playing at girl?” Aunt Prudence hissed.

“I’m not _playing_ at anything,” Phryne replied, in a tone that dared her Aunt to continue.

“Really Phryne, this entanglement with the Inspector. I had suspected as much, but to be so brazen! It’s unseemly and you must know that nothing can come of it. You are the daughter of a Baron, a member of the aristocracy, and he a police officer.”

Aunt Prudence seemed to have had this speech at the ready, as though she’d only been awaiting the right moment to unleash it. And the way she had said ‘police officer’, as though it were something foul, enraged Phryne. She fought to answer calmly.

“I am the daughter of a reprobate con-man who fell into title and fortune, and Jack Robinson is the finest, most decent man I have ever known. If either of us is unworthy of the other, it is not he,” She said in a voice as cold as steel. She took a breath.

In a lighter, breezier tone, she continued. “I’m sorry if my actions upset you Aunt P, but I’m afraid your disapproval will not change anything I do.”

“When has it ever?” Prudence Stanley huffed. “Thank you Inspector,” she said, inclining her head toward Jack who had just returned with her drink. Then, thrusting her chin into the air, she turned and stomped away.

Mac watched from across the room with a mix of astonishment and pride. She shouldn’t really have been so surprised. Once Phryne decided on a course of action she forged full steam ahead, and pity anyone that tried to stand in her way.

* * *

 

The gathering began to break up and people drifted toward the door. Phryne stood in her foyer, saying goodnight to her guests, thanking them for the warm welcome home. As Jack approached to take his leave, she put her hand on his arm. “Stay a minute” she said. He nodded and returned to the parlour to await her.

Once the last of the guests were gone, she came through, shutting the door behind her. She approached Jack and he immediately reached to wrap his arms around her, enveloping her and holding her close. Her arms circled his waist and she rested her head against his chest with a sigh.

“That was a lovely evening,” she said, “But wasn’t I right for concocting my little plan? It would’ve have been unbearable if this had been the first time we’d met again.”

“Yes,” he said smiling. “Thank goodness you’re such a clever girl.”

“I am rather clever,” she said, looking up at him.

“What was all that with your Aunt?” he asked. “Is everything all right between you?”

“Oh,” she said dismissively. “It will be, no need to worry.”

He knew she didn’t care that there would be gossip about their relationship. And after tonight he was more convinced then ever, and happily so, that she intended a relationship. Jack didn’t really care about gossip either, but he did not want to come between her and her family.

“You really needn’t worry Jack,” she said, sensing his distress. “I’m quite used to the disapproval of Aunt Prudence and honestly, I couldn’t care less.” She placed a hand gently on his cheek, stroking it fondly before dropping her hand. “What does concern me is how this might affect our work.”

“What are your concerns?” he asked.

“Well, given our new...understanding...I thought you might find it difficult to work along side me.”

“You’re afraid I won’t be able to control myself, Miss Fisher?” His teasing, amused tone vexed her.

“Perhaps, and also that you might become rather overprotective of me and I would not tolerate that!”

He could sense her getting her ire up and sought to defuse the situation. Taking both her hands in his, he said, seriously;

“Phryne. I have loved you for some time now and desired you even longer. All while you teased and flirted with me, and threw yourself into dangerous situations that frightened me beyond reason. If I could tolerate that, I think we will be fine. Besides, you’ve become much too valuable an asset in my investigations to want to box you out now. As if you’d let me!”

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. A sweet, gentle kiss that made his heart contract. When she pulled away, her smiled turned to something less sweet, her hand went to his chest as she stroked the lapels of his jacket.

“Can I persuade you to come upstairs, Inspector,” she asked seductively. Jack chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest that sent a thrill through Phryne.

Jack thought carefully about how to respond. He felt they were at a crucial juncture. She’d stood at his side tonight, declaring her intentions toward him. He knew that had been a huge step for her and one that likely frightened her. Now she was trying to steer things in a direction more familiar to her. One where she felt in control.

“As tempting as the invitation is, I think a good night’s sleep is what you need. And I am due at my desk early tomorrow where I will be expected to be able to perform.”

“No concerns there Jack,” she said. “I can sleep all day, and I have no doubts about your ability to perform.” 

He pulled her roughly to him,

“You are a wicked woman Phryne Fisher,” he said.

“And you adore me,” she replied.

“And I adore you,” he agreed, pressing a soft, light kiss on her mouth.

“But, you’re not staying,” she said. It wasn’t a question.

“No, not this time.”

“Not, this time?” she repeated, “So, another time then?”

She knew last night had been out of the ordinary for him and was afraid, if left on his own too long, he’d revert to his taciturn and cautious nature.

“Hmm,” he caressed her cheek as his eyes swept over her face. How could he let her know what he was thinking without making her run for the hills?

“I don’t want this to be about falling into bed together. A passion that flames then burns out quickly. I don’t want to lose what we’ve had, Phryne, I want it all,” he said, continuing on before she could misunderstand, “the investigations, the nightcaps in your parlour, the conversations, the friendship. And I need take it a bit slower, not rush anything.”

“I want that too,” she said. “But you know I will still be me. I will frustrate and infuriate you, ignore advice and sometimes act insensitively. But I will never intentionally hurt you Jack. I want everything you spoke of, all of it. Including the passion,” she said, running her hands up his chest and around his neck, drawing him down to her. Her voice dropped to a soft, sultry tone, “especially that.”

He took her in his arms then and kissed her, passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you that read this and have left comments. I'm having so much fun writing it, (to the detriment of other, probably more important work) and hearing that other's like it has made me very happy. Thank you so much for the encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept going back to this chapter. I wasn't happy with it. I wanted to leave them in a happy, hopeful place. I tweaked it a little and now I hope I have.

Jack stood looking down on the body.

He had eventually made it home to his own bed last night, or more accurately early morning. It felt larger than he remembered and it’s emptiness seemed to mock him.

Morning came much too soon and the lack of sleep was catching up with him. The mid-day heat was doing nothing to help either. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He had to keep his wits. She’d be here any minute.

The young newlywed's lunch at the station had been interrupted by the call about the bodies and Jack was sure Mrs. Collins had rushed home to give her employer the news. He began to smile at the thought of having her back to meddle in his crime scene. He rearranged his face quickly into a serious scowl. It wouldn’t do to be seen grinning like a fool over a corpse.

He crouched down to have a closer look at the deceased. An older fellow, laborer by the looks of his hands. Just then he heard the tap of a familiar step coming up from behind and lowered his head to hide the smile he could no longer fight. He knew he was about hear what he’d been longing to hear at every crime scene for months. Without turning his head he watched a pair of red and white Mary Janes come to rest at his side.

“Hello Jack.”

 _There it was_. His heart soared. He composed himself, forcing his face into a neutral expression, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement as he rose to face her.

“Miss Fisher. Imagine seeing you here,” He said. “It seems the criminal element has been informed of your return and is obligingly misbehaving.”

“How kind of them,” she said, smiling politely.

“Yes, but I’m afraid the miscreant responsible for this poor man’s demise was not up to your usual standards and will not provide much amusement.”

“Jack! My efforts are not for my amusement. I only seek to offer assistance.”

“Of course, forgive me. Nevertheless, your efforts won’t be required today. It seems our murderer was kind enough to hang around and wait for us. The original call was for two bodies, but the first constable on the scene discovered one of them not yet deceased, just passed out drunk. Conveniently with the murder weapon still in hand. The poor sod’s lucky he didn’t fall on the blade, though he’ll most likely hang for the murder in the end anyway.”

Jack took hold of Phryne’s elbow and turned her from the scene, steering her back down the pier.

“Very well, though it is a disappointment,” She said. “But, I know how you can make it up to me Inspector.”

“Oh? Am I now responsible for your entertainment Miss Fisher?”

“Why yes! After recent events, I thought that was understood.”

Jack blushed and looked around to make sure she had not been overheard. What she had planned to say next he didn’t discover, as just then Constable Collins came running toward them.

“Inspector!” he called. He came skidding to a halt. “Good Day, Miss Fisher,” he said, bowing his head slightly toward Phryne.

“Hello Hugh, nice to see you again. Did you enjoy the party last night?”

“Oh, yes, Miss Fisher. It was very nice.”

“If you are done with the pleasantries Collins,” Jack chided.

“Of course sir. There’s another body been found. This way,” Hugh said, leading them down the pier. Jack didn’t even try to suggest that Phryne stay behind. There was no point in wasting his breath.

Any happiness at working side by side was quashed when Jack and Phryne approached the newly uncovered body. It was that of a young boy, no more than twelve. It appeared the body had been in the water for some length of time and had recently drifted to shore. The boy’s limbs were bound at the wrists and ankles making an accidental drowning out of the question. Jack crouched down at the boy’s head. He thought he could make out faint bruising around the face, but given the affects of the time in the water it was hard to tell. He’d have to await the autopsy before he knew more. He stood and took a step back, instructing his constables to secure the crime scene and prepare the body for transport.

“Oh Jack. He’s just a child,” Phryne sighed.

“Yes,” he said gravely. All too often the victims of the crimes he attended were young. Parts of this city held far too much ugliness. It made him weary. He knew this would reopen wounds for her, bring to mind her sister and other earlier cases involving children. He hated to see her reminded of such pain.

“Perhaps you should sit this one out Miss Fisher,” he suggested, hoping, rather than believing she’d take his advice.

“No,” she said firmly. “I’d like to help.”

“Well,” he replied. “There’s not much either of us can do here anymore. We’ll have to get the body to the lab for autopsy and try to determine the young man’s name. I’ll also have the paper work for the other murder to contend with. I doubt very much the two are related. It looks like I have a long afternoon ahead of me.”

As he spoke he’d escorted her away from the crime scene and back toward her car.

“Will you come by later?” she asked. He sighed. He looked so tired and sad. She wanted to reach out to him, run her hand over his face and kiss him until he smiled again

“I’d very much like to, but I’m afraid I’ll be rather late at the office.”

“Nonsense,” she replied. “I don’t care how late it is and you need to eat. I can keep dinner waiting.”

“But Phryne, I don’t know if I can take another late night. Not with what looks to be a difficult search for a ruthless child murderer looming.”

“That’s just it Jack. You need your sleep and left to yourself you’ll stay all night at your desk. Now, give me your house keys.”

The non-sequitur had his head spinning. His house keys? What could she possibly have in mind for him now. She laughed at his confusion.

“Give me your keys,” she repeated, “so I may go to your home and pick up a clean suit and everything you’ll need for tomorrow. Then after work, at a _reasonable_ hour,” she added emphatically, “you will come to my home where I’ll make sure you get a hot meal and good night’s rest.”

He raised his eyebrows finding it hard to imagine getting a lot of rest in her bed. She gave him a look full of reproach.

“I am perfectly capable of behaving myself in order to ensure your health,” she said. “Besides, I need to catch up on my own sleep and I don’t see why we can’t do that together.” 

She had surprised even herself. She’d never desired to take a man to her bed simply to sleep, but with him, it held appeal.

Jack was touched by her thoughtfulness. He hadn’t imagined her displaying this kind of tender regard for his care and keeping. It moved him deeply and the idea of ending a long day in her home was more than tempting. He’d had quite enough of being alone.

He dug his keys from his pocket and handed them over to her. She smiled in triumph and suddenly the afternoon held less dread for Jack.

His light mood did not remain with him long. The reality of his duties pushed stubbornly into his consciousness, weighing him down.

The first death was as easily resolved as he’d anticipated. Once sober, the other man had admitted to quarreling with a drinking acquaintance. A physical altercation resulted and he had stabbed his friend in a fit of drunken anger.

The next case would not be so quick, and involving such a young person, would surely prove emotionally taxing. Jack spent most of the afternoon phoning other stations to check on missing person’s reports that fit the boy’s description. He had no luck. There was too much poverty and grief. Too many abandoned children left to fend for themselves in any way possible. Tomorrow he and Hugh would have to start canvasing neighborhoods and see about the autopsy results.

He put that case aside and began the paperwork on the first one. When he’d finished, he looked up from his desk. It was half past eight. Any other night he would have picked up another case file that needed attention. A fleeting thought crossed his mind. Had all the late nights at work been due to diligence or were they an attempt to avoid going home?

Tonight, having somewhere he looked forward to being, he wondered why he hadn’t left earlier. He vowed to break this habit as long as Miss Fisher wanted him around. When things ended, he could always go back to his old routines. He’d survived before her and he could again. He quickly tidied his desk and readied to leave, thinking he had to shake the black mood that seemed to have settled over him. Already the case of the young boy was seeping under his skin.

Jack drove through darkened streets and felt his mood lift slightly as he got closer to Phryne’s. He very much wanted to see her, but he was so tired. He hoped he could bring himself to be good company for her.

Phryne sat in the window watching for Jack’s arrival. The house was quiet. Dot had gone home to her husband and Phryne had dismissed Mr. Butler for the evening.

After leaving Jack that afternoon, she’d gone to his home and let herself in. She’d gathered his toiletries and moved on to the bedroom. Raiding his closet and dresser, she’d collected a clean shirt, a new suit and tie anything else he would need for the morning. She rather enjoyed picking out his clothes and selecting just the right tie. It would be nice to be able to think of him at work the next day, picturing exactly what he wore.

She thought about leaving without a pair of pajamas, but she’d promised him a good night’s rest and she wanted him to see that she’d meant it. Even so, a part of her hoped he wouldn’t be using them and though she vowed to be good, she didn’t even consider putting his things in her guest room. Once home she took them straight into her own and made room in her bath and closet.

* * *

 

 

Jack parked outside of Phryne’s home. It looked quiet inside but he could see lights burning in several rooms. He got out of the car and made his way up the path.

Phryne saw Jack’s car pull to the curb out front. He exited and started toward the house, walking slowly. His head was bowed and he looked exhausted. She rose to greet him.

Jack made his way up the dark path, his mind was still on the boy. He looked up when he heard the door swing open. Light from inside poured out and fell on the pavement in an arc. He stood momentarily in the darkness, rooted to a spot just beyond it’s reach. He could see Phryne silhouetted in the doorway.

His feet began to move of their own accord as he stepped into the light and made his way to the open doorway. He caught her up in his arms, pulled her to him fiercely and kissed her.

The swiftness of his movements and passion in his kiss astonished her. Her arms scrabbled at his shoulders, drawing him through the doorway. He pushed the door closed behind her and moved to pin her against it. Her hands wound up into his hair, knocking the hat from his head. Jack felt his weariness melt away as he lost himself in her embrace. He was unaware of how long they’d been kissing when at last, she pulled away.

“Welcome Jack,” she said laughing. “That was quite some greeting!”

“Too enthusiastic Miss Fisher?”

“Not at all,” she replied. “But I did say I would behave and it seems you are trying to make me go back on my promise.”

“My apologies, I would never seek to undermine you.”

“Good,” she said. “Now let me get you something to eat and then it will be off to bed. To sleep,” She added.

They ate in the kitchen and with each minute Jack felt himself further relax. He relayed the outcome of the first murder and she asked about the boy. He told her of his as yet fruitless efforts. She assured him they would work it out and get justice for the poor child. She had seen the kind of horrors that brought about such evil and it helped to talk with her.

After that, they spoke no more of murders. While clearing away the dishes, Phryne raised a subject that had been on her mind.

“Jack,” she began tentatively, “last night, after the party, you said you loved me.”

“Yes,” He answered.

“I recall an earlier time, when I believe you tried to tell me the same thing, but at that time you were not so content with the idea, and chose to distance yourself from me.”

That wasn’t exactly how he remembered the events, but he thought he knew where she was going and now was not the time to parse details, so he simply said again; “Yes.”

“What’s changed now?”she asked.

“I’ve actually given this some thought,” he said, turning to her and leaning against the counter. She smiled. _Of course he had_.

“My first realization that I loved you came when I thought I’d lost you, and the pain was, well, unbearable, as I said at the time.”

She reached for him and he took her hand.

“For all my apparent steadiness, I find I am a changeable man, prone to dark moods. After the war I couldn’t shake them and it cost me greatly. I managed to find firm footing, but didn’t realize how much of myself I had given up.”

He looked at her and smiled.

“ You made me feel light again. When I thought I’d lost you, I was reminded of the darkness, so I retreated. It didn’t last. You had your foot so firmly in the door I’d set my heart behind there was no closing it again. I've learned that life can alter in a moment and decided there is nothing to be gained by putting aside happiness now to avoid pain later.”

“Live for the moment then Inspector?

"Yes. Well, as much as I can. But you know me better and I can’t pretend to be so changed as to be unrecognizable."

“No, and I wouldn’t want you to be.”

He squeezed her hand and returned to clearing the dishes. Once done they turned out the lights and headed upstairs.

He entered her room and heard her close the door behind them. There were two pairs of pajamas set at the foot of the bed. A peach colored silk pair and his own of blue cotton. He was staggered. The two sets, sitting side by side, brought a flood of emotions. He turned to look at Phryne.

“See,” she said. “I am always true to my word.” She came to stand at his side, smiling at him with an expression of childlike joy.

He blinked to fight back the tears pricking his eyes. He didn’t trust himself to speak, so instead he kissed her. Once he’d begun, he didn’t want to stop. He circled her waist and pulled her to him. His other hand gently wrapped her head, keeping her mouth pressed to his.

In the end, she got her wish and the pajamas remained at the end of the bed. He stripped her slowly. His hands finding the fasteners of her dress, uncoupling them until it hung loose and slid from her body, pooling on the floor. Kissing along her shoulder he slipped the straps of her camisole down her arms so it could join the dress at her feet. He stepped back, took off his jacket and waistcoat and began to loosen his tie and remove his shirt. While he worked at that, she employed herself to his trousers.

In no time they were falling onto her well appointed bed and tangling together. He climbed on top of her, attacking her mouth with fervor. There was an intensity to him tonight. She didn't know what drove him, the emotions of the day, his exhaustion or a combination of both. She just sensed that he was seeking in her a refuge he desperately needed. And his need was enormous and exhilarating. Everywhere he touched burst into flame and his hands moved all over until she was one, whole, smoldering ember.

“Phryne,” he groaned. “I need you.”

“I’m here Jack,” she said. “I’m yours.”

And when he slipped inside her, his contented sigh nearly rent her heart. His breath came fast as he thrust desperately into her and she could tell he was close.

“Let go, darling," she whispered. "Let it all go.”

Upon his release she felt all remaining tension drain from him. 

They lay facing each other, their heads on the pillows, hands entwined between them. She watched as he struggled to stay awake, his eyes remaining closed longer with each blink, but fluttering open again, as if making sure she was still there.

“You should sleep now Jack. I’ll still be here when you wake.”

"I do know that, but I'm still finding it hard to believe. And, I just like looking at you," He smiled.

“And I you Inspector. But I’ve already let you divert me from my plan to take care of you, not that I’m complaining, but now I’m afraid I’ll have to insist.”

“If it will make you happy,” he said, yawning.

"It will."

He closed his eyes then and let sleep take him.

She remained awake awhile longer, looking at his peaceful, carefree face. Her love for him was real and as solid as the love she felt for Jane, or Mac or any other of her dearest friends, but at the same time it was more.

And she wasn’t afraid. It felt like a new adventure. A unknown path. She didn't know where it would lead but she wanted to follow it and find out. Finally she closed her eyes and joined him in slumber.

* * *

 

Mr. Butler woke, dressed for the day and headed into the kitchen. Dishes from last night stood scraped and rinsed on the side of the sink. He had gone to bed with dinner in the warmer, as Miss Fisher was awaiting Inspector Robinson before eating. It had grown late and she’d dismissed him for the night insisting she could handle the clean up herself.

Anticipating that she and the Inspector would want their customary nightcap, he had left two glasses for them in the parlour before retiring. Now he went to retrieve them, thinking how nice it was to have Miss Fisher back and return to old routines. As he passed through the foyer, something caught his eye.

There, on the floor just beside the door, lay a man’s hat. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand. Smiling, he looked toward the staircase before returning it to its place upon the coat rack, where it belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> These wonderful characters are not my own. They are the brilliant invention of Kerry Greenwood. Rendered beautifully by the writers of Miss Fisher Murder Mysteries and brought to life by the amazingly talented Essie Davis and Nathan Page, and they seemed to have taken hold of me.
> 
> Now that I’ve got this out, I hope they will stop talking in my head and let me get some sleep!


End file.
